Among solder supply devices, there is a solder supply device that has a solder container housing liquid solder inside thereof, and a piston engaged inside the solder container, and that supplies solder in the solder container by raising the pressure inside the solder container by moving at least one of the solder container and the piston. In the patent literature below, disclosed is an example of a solder supply device that supplies solder inside a solder container by moving at least one of the solder container and a piston by the driving of a servo motor. Also disclosed in the patent literature below is technology for supplying an appropriate amount of solder by performing feedback control for the driving of the servo motor.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2012-148451